I'll Take That Bet
by obsidians
Summary: A day at the beach causes a betting system going on with the girls and boys and that neither sex shares with the other. No lemons, just silliness.


I don't own the Ranma or its characters and make no money for writing these stories.

"You guys go get changed and we'll set up the site; meet us over there to the right of the volley ball net" Ukyo suggested to Mousse, Ranma, Ryoga and Kuno.

"Why so far?" Ryoga asked.p

"It's less crowded" Akane pointed out.

"Don't you at least need some help carrying the cooler?" Mousse asked.

"Don't be silly, Akane can carry one side and I'll carry the other" Ukyo said.

"Aren't you going to get changed into your swim suits?" Ranma asked.

"We have them under our clothes" Kodachi explained.

"Okay, we'll see you in a few minutes" Ranma said, leading the men in the direction of the men's changing area.

The girls had the blankets and umbrellas set up in no time and removed their clothes and sprawled comfortably in their bikinis, getting ready for a day on the beach. "Five hundred yen on six" Akane said, slapping down her money. "The winner buys ice cream for us all."

"I'll take eight" Kodachi said, slapping down hers.

"Shampoo says five" Shampoo agreed.

"I'll take ten" Ukyo said and all of them turned their eyes in the direction of the men's changing rooms as the males started to emerge one by one, waiting for each other politely to go ahead together as a group and then as if it was choreographed; they slipped on their sunglasses and start striding towards the girls in a hot display of male flesh on parade. Some of them were bare chested and some wore a shirt unbuttoned but either way, with the removal of the baggy clothes most of them usually wore, each well honed body, muscles rippling over swim trucks, moved as if in slow motion and the entire beach seemed to sigh. Yet, the boys never seemed to realize what they did to the teenaged female population as they innocently moved through them.

Of course the four girls laying in on the beach were enjoying the effect "their males" were causing and they grinned at each other as girls stared over their own boyfriends to watch the martial artists on parade and every female under twenty and in some cases, older sighed; "they're so handsome" or pointed out a favourite or even speculated they might be a boy band as the boys joked with each other and strolled past everyone as if they owned the beach.

It was Mousse that usually got the most attention from the unknown females for the most part due to his close resemblance to the classic harlequin romance hero book cover models, but each got a lot of attention, all so stunning in the bloom of their youths, especially when they were assembled amass.

The girls paid slight attention to the males advance and more to those swooning over them and each girl counted down what they observed.

They waited until the boys were just out of earshot and Kodachi announced, "Well we have a bunch over perverts here today. Eight nosebleeds...and probably about twenty soaked bikini bottoms, pay up ladies and no cheats..." she said and frowned when Ukyo moved forward and started to rub her brother's shoulders.

"Kuno you look so tense; do want me to _rub_ you?" she asked him in a seductive sounding voice as she rubbed his shoulder, which caused another girl close to them to nosebleed.

"Oh Ryoga, you look like you been working out" Shampoo said fondling his chest, which caused another nosebleed in another girl.

"Thanks, I'll ask Akane if I want a massage" Kuno hesitantly replied, giving the chef an odd look, obviously weirded out by the sudden amorous attention from the girl, while Ryoga was struck dumb as Shampoo laughed and went to join the girls.

"Why do I always sense you're having fun at our expenses when we go to the beach?" Ranma asked as they all randomly chose one of the spare blankets to lounge on or joined one of the girls.

"Nonsense, does anyone need one of us to apply suntan lotion to their backs?" Akane asked and looked flustered as every male but Mousse volunteered and looked relieved when other people stepped in for her.

"Yes and don't forget to buy us ice cream Ukyo, it seems _you_ earned the privilege" Kodachi said sourly.

"Gladly" Ukyo said with a smirk.

"Oh look, the ice cream man is over there" Kodachi pointed out.

"Well shall we go?" Ukyo asked, tucking her pot into her bra. "Do you guys want to come?"

"No it's okay" Ryoga said.

"You girls go on ahead" Ranma encouraged them.

"You want anything?" Shampoo asked them.

"Surprise us" Mousse said.

The boys watched while the bikini clad goddesses walked across the beach while each male's eyes caressed them with a sigh and they seemed oblivious to the attention, it was even worse when they innocently licked on their ice cream cones as each male on the beach suddenly seemed to feel the urge to roll onto their stomachs.

"Five hundred yen on five nosesbleeds and ten chubbies" Mousse started the betting.

"I'll take that bet at seven nose bleeds and seven chubbies" Ryoga agreed.

"Double or nothing if Akane's ice cream melts onto her bikini top and the other's help her clean it off" Kuno announced.

"I'll take that bet if that causes twenty nosebleeds and twenty chubbies" Ranma announced.


End file.
